kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
__TOC__ Atlas Park Crazy and fun chats ferdayzzz lol wut? It had all started when Kongregate outlawed RP in its sacred chat rooms, while many other rooms gave away their right to cyber, troll, hate, hack, spam, swear and Christmas on the interweb, the proud people of Atlas Park refused to bend to the demands of the powerful Kong Admins. unfortunately for Atlas they had but no other choice but to comply or be abolished. Then, Kongregate ruled that RP was forbidden under penalty of report and/or silence, or, uner extreme circumstances, removal. The final straw had snapped, and the good RPers, trolls and various other members of Atlas Park revolved against Kongregate's unfair Admins, who didn't know the imagination and raw creativity that RP requires. The people of Atlas Park tried to take over Kongregate 3 times in 3 bloody wars that left many dead and wounded. In the final battle, Atlas Park lost their precious Atlas tree, the source of all their power. The final coup d'etat failed, leaving only a few regs and newcomers in its wake. Now it is the refugee of old and current Regs, emo's, youngster's, trolls that mock and harass (everyone but not limited to) foreginers, unknown trolls, know-it-alls, and most importantly n00bs and all others looking to make Atlas a decent Chat room again. Help us as we all struggle to rebulid Atlas Park to its former glory. 9/13/2010 7oS of Kongregate and Sevenofspades (current mod/room owner) ruled that RP is no longer outlawed in the realms of Atlas Park, we (the people of Atlas Park) sacrificed old do nothing mods, corrupt room-owners and Admins to rejoice and so the gradual re-building of Atlas Park began. Will they let us live and exist in peace? Only time can tell. Come see us! http://www.kongregate.com/games/Dan01sama/falling-stars?room_id=35227 Current update: 8/1/11: Placation -7oS Note: RP Is allowed in Atlas now. :D Rules There aren't really any rules in Atlas, exept probably watch out of the way for Dragonfx55's rape pits and respect the authority of chaos in here, now on a serious note. No caps- c'''aps may seem cool, but it leads to muting, the muting leads to arguments, then arguments lead to swearing and RP violence..UNLESS (See what I did there) you love it and other people dont mind it, or if you stress cap '''Dont feed the trolls- like in any chat room, trolls come and go, just ignore and mute, don't "fight" back or take matters further. *'This is all you need to know what not to do...........have fun' *'If you see a spammer, report & mute. Make sure to use EXACTLY what they're saying in your report. :D' Regulars Note that we are all either secretly high, demented, disturbed, deemed crazy, a pedophile, a rapist, a misfit, or an outcast. *LBeyondBirthday* says: Guys, quit messing with these people's descriptions. You're not getting anything out of it. The moment we see it, we know that it's fake. *couldntthinkof1/TTHelvianTT (Also known by some as Gabe) Says: I'm returning to Atlas Park every day to visit for at least one hour, '''I will visit and watch over the room. Also, I'm giving lessons to those interested in '''paragraph role-play. I don't normally do speed role-play, '''but I will be more than happy to teach others how to '''properly '''role-play. '''Gabe's the owner of RP in the room. If you want it, you'll have to challenge & Beat him! Got questions? Ask: TTHelvianTT. '-----------------------' NOTE: Dead accounts that never return WILL Be deleted. Also, if I don't see you POSTING in chat, you're deleted! *'artix55' The coolest guy ever. Thats all you need to know *'AwkwardMuch '''Was nice now is just an ass who can't shut up about the useless but probably has some intelligence to why he acts and is now married to Onneh *'bobathy19 .she calm most of the time, she is glad we are geting back to they way things were, no more rape or masturbating in chat hopefuly. shes in love with drag, so love u drag. *'''Candy07 SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY -If you ever read this again candy, I love you even though I haven't seen you in ages. -Anonymous old friend :) *'Cheercaptain3435' Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. *'cutepie4856' Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. *NOTE: A LOT OF FEMALE AP REGS ACTUALLY ARE HATED BY QUITE A FEW. THIS WAS JUST WRITTEN TO MAKE HER LOOK BETTER. *'Cute_Slave_Girl' Atlas park's helpful "slave" she's always kind to everyone,she will do almost anything,for anyone, and is constantly doing things for people, however, she tends to over-work herself and falls asleep because of it....she's a good girl though. *'CylentNight '''is a lesbian, so guys, stay away. Doesn't hate other people unless you're annoying as fuck or you're a bitch to her friends or her. Is the real life sister of Delicious_Cake. *'Delicious_Cake Will beat the living out of you if you say you're eating him. An ex-reg, hardly ever gets on Kong in general anymore. Has been on Kong relatively as long as TTHelvianTT, whom he is bros with. *'''ForeverLoading (Also known as Fload to some users) Random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He is a turtle rider, and an EPIC avatar designer. *'Fox8745: '''not really that regular anymore but will drop by everynow and again for a visit with the wee ones. *'FunAndLoving she is basicly the atlas flirt, but she doesnt take things too far, she is always fun to be around, just call her fun, she loves everyone but hates rape *'''iSurprise: Giant dick. Acts like he owns the place. NOTE: Rapist *'Itachi_kun' he really is itachi, he's kind, compasionate, and will kill you if you eat his waffles, or call him a bishie. *'JakShepard:' He's been floating around but he usally sticks to Atlas Park where He trolls and starts beating random people with a baseball bat saying "Bonk!" when he hits you with it. He detest alot of people but he comes over his hatred for them and he chills with them. He will call you a nub so watch out. *'JakeTheFox: '''He is such a swagbag. Swagtastic. Swagadilly up the wanilly. Fo' real. Nigs. *'JelloDonut: Having been a regular for almost three years, I almost find it to be insulting, HURTFUL even, that I haven't been added to this list. Although, it is seemingly outdated and I don't think the guy who edits this likes me. Master of whatever the fuck I want to be master of, I am not one to be trifled with. Speaking of truffles, I don't really understand most of what's going on to me do to being mentally insane. I RP with Gabe and the other RPers of the room, and I don't tolerate trolls. Or I do. Not sure which one. I am the only lasting member of the APRAT (Atlas Park Rebellion Against Trolls), and yeah, I changed the name because I forgot what it was originally called. Um, honestly, that's about it. That is all.'''This is not a game. If you refer to it as such, you shall be ELIMINATED. *'JennahRawr: '''Don't fuck with this one. She's on almost everyday and doesn't take too kindly to bothersome strangers and memetards. She's pretty nice when or even if you can get past her emotional breakdowns, rants, vents, and other meaningless monologues. This chick is legit. '''She is also the legitimately legit original Rainbow Dash/MLP/Homestuck lover of AP. She loves her ponies. Do ''NOT mess with this Brony'. *'Lightningcould/echo7': Well idkk bout himm.?Hes quite random but he can be smart at the same time if he wants to if a stupid person passes byyy he was here in Atlas when the glory dayss were there..Now if you enter atlas he could tell why atlas turned noobish and some off his other friends can tell youu too.! :P and alsoo He is in a clan to bring back the glory days off Atlas park with Drag nuber crock helvian Shika and more.!(: nd he can be angry at times.So watch out if you get him mad or act stupid. He is a fag, and is being a shitface. *'nuber7''' Has a laugh of the day section, Slightly Sadistic, Atlas friendly dude. Yknow, Need a hug? He give. Need advice? He give. Need a cuddle, Depends who you are. Find him with his friends. Sometimes you can even catch him Alone. Shares the Random Battle Champion Title with JelloDonut. *'Patxtreme83:' Total Noob. Always god-mods during long ongoing rp's when the room is somehow not dead, and never stops being obnoxiously snobby. Is almost never seen in Atlas anymore. *'sphinx612' A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. *'Sayiansonic:' The pet cat of AP he can teleport and use his rocket propeld chainsaw launcher to kill those who try to punt him if he's on hes normally Afk. He can be found glomping Boc and Elleeeeee. if he dies he will respawn like a jackass. He can only use his powers as a cat but everyone loves to punt him when he is one. Oh and he has a two-handed sword he holds with one hand. All in all he is very nice and hes a brony. he also prefers to be called Say *'Spleeman007: '''Enjoys slaughtering innocent children and there parents with his scythe ... also enjoys to give Couldntthinkof1 vodka to make him crazy. *'TTHelvianTT/Couldntthinkof1'': '''Nothing much. He stops by once a day for a '''few minutes. '''He's also a fan of '''paragraph role-play, but usually comes just to get amusement from the vast levels of immature morons that always just seem to run the room. ::: 'WARNING WARNING :::' TTHelvianTT will get his trollface out every now and then. ENJOY. *'theninetail3dfox' refered to as nine in atlas, nine is always kind, but occasionally gets upset when her dead friend Delicious_Cake is on her mind,so some people call nine an "extremely delicate flower" because, in many ways, its the only way to describe her. *'Weopon_X:' He had his big break in atlas and other places like atlas, partying in Chocolate hostage and causing chaos in The Time Machine, but now he spends most of his time kicking asses in atlas. Most of weo's life is music, he likes to rock out, spam lyrics and make people listen to his headphones alot, so watch out. RAWK ON! Only if your all cool and stuff, if not, I hate you. :D *'XShikamaruX:' Is an ex-reg who is fairly nice but has strange outbursts sometimes. She's usually in RP-S nowadays, but you pm her and she'll do all she can to help with your problems. She's polite but very eccentric and is usually afk. :D *'Yawkman0926: '''He's been gone for a while but now he's back for the summer, he lost the password to his first account or so he says >.> but he can be a weird, random and funny dude. A real sticky troll when provoked, bored or in a bad mood *'killah_123': He's the dude who shows up unannounced and likes to ask questions about 2girls1cup. *'Jakedmoon''': Generally mellow, though can be a extreme asshole if in a bad mood or you annoy him. Hope you come to Atlas soon. Yours sincerely, All Your Friends In Atlas *So as to tone down the severe homosexuality of the previous editing of this, I have edited this myself and corrected several spelling mistakes so as to keep the eyesoreness level at a minimum. Also added a few things, and made a couple jokes here and there. Yours truly, JelloDonut Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms